Kidnapped
by TIaAlyssa11
Summary: Charlie Duncan is kidnapped by men who want 2 million dollars. If Bob doesn't pay they will start taking more and more friends and family
1. Napped

"Charlie? , Charlie can you hear me?" Teddy called as I was getting pulled by a doctor. My name is Charlie and I am 12 years old. I saw as my blond hair had red in it and my clothes were drenched in blood. My vision was very blurry and I could hear faint sounds. I was pulled into a surgery room then everything went blank.

**2 Months Earlier**

"Charlie can you unload the dishwasher?" My mom asked me.

"Okay" I replied very glum. I hated doing dishes but it was the only way I could get money to go out with friends. Along with a bunch of other chores no one likes. I was lost in thought when all of a sudden the phone rang. It was Ryan! My boyfriend.

Charlie: Hey Ryan, what's up?

Ryan: Can you get to my house right away? It's an emergency.

Charlie: I don't know I have a ton of chores to do and homework, I have no time

Ryan: Call me when you can come over, alright?

Charlie: Okay, talk to you later

I hung up the phone and continued with my chores. Our family was really rich. My dad got fired from his exterminator job and got a new one as a CEO of an oil and gas company. We no longer lived in Denver but in San Jose, California. It was a beautiful City but I wish I could see my old friends. We just moved in 2 years ago when I was 10. I have new friends though and I still chat to my friends on Facebook. I finally finished my chores and I was wiped out. I went up stairs and fell into my bed. I'm a very thinkative girl and I wonder about a lot of things in life. Right now I was thinking what Ryan was talking about. It was 10:00 at night so I couldn't call him but I will tomorrow. What if his mom died? What if he got a dog? What if he was going to break up with me? Lots of thoughts went through my head until my mom on the door

"Honey it's time to go to sleep"

"Alright mom"

This is the first time my mom asked me to go to sleep and I said yes. Today was the last day of school so we did a lot of fun stuff in class. It was 2:00 in the morning when I heard footsteps in the hall. All of a sudden my door opened. It wasn't a family member.


	2. Hurting

**I DO NOT OWN GOOD LUCK CHARLIE**

All Of a sudden I was taken by a man who was big and strong. I was trying to scream but he gagged me and tied me up with rope. He snuck out of our house and threw me in the car. My arms were bruised from his iron grip. Tears ran down my face as we go further and further away from my house. What was my family going to think when they woke up and I wasn't there? What about my friends at school? Ryan?

**BACK AT THE DUNCAN HOUSE**

AIMEE'S P.O.V

"Bob have you seen Charlie?" I asked.

"No maybe PJ or Gabe have"

I ran downstairs and asked PJ and Gabe if they've seen her.

"No but I did hear sounds in the night, Footsteps and opening doors. Mine was even opened"

"Oh my gosh, Charlie has been kidnapped"

I ran upstairs to tell Bob about the news. Bob started bursting out in tears as I told him. He ran upstairs to Charlie's room and sat on her bed.

"Our own daughter" Bob mumbled. "Taken, what will Teddy think?"

**BACK WITH CHARLIE**

This was horrible. There wasn't just 1 man, there were 3! All as big and strong as the first one. They quickly ripped the tape off my mouth which hurt REALLY badly .

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" I yelled at them

"Shut up you little brat" Said one of the men. He punched me as hard as he could. On my arms were huge purple bruises and cut marks. They have been beating me. One of them even untied me, picked me up, and threw me at the cement wall. I have blacked out a lot because of the pain they caused me.

**DUNCAN HOUSE**

Bob's P.O.V

I found a note on Charlie's bed demanding 2 million dollars or more harm would come to my family. I had to have the money in 2 months. I showed Amy who didn't take it well. Neither did Teddy. Amy sat around the house all day eating ice cream instead of going to work or getting groceries. Teddy was too depressed to even go to school. When I told her teacher she gasped and kept on saying sorry. Life was getting worse though.


End file.
